dont_starve_gamefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Krampus
en:Krampus |damage = 50 |drops = , ×2, 1% |attackPeriod = 1.2 |attackRange = 3 |runSpeed = 7 |spawnCode = "krampus" |specialAbility = Trộm vật dụng}} Krampus (số nhiều Krampi) là Quái trung hòa. Sẽ lấy cắp đồ được cất giữ và hầu hết những đồ vật để trên mặt đất gần người chơi khi người chơi giết quá nhiều Động Vật vô tội(kể cả giết ở ngoài hay trong giỏ đồ) và vượt quá một mức độ man rợn nào đó (hay điểm nghiệp báo). Khi người chơi đạt gần mức độ khiến Krampus xuất hiên sẽ nghe thấy một tiếng rít cảnh báo người chơi mỗi khi giết những sinh vật vô tội. Người chơi sẽ nghe một tiếng xỏ khiên đặc trưng khi Krampus xuất hiện. Không hành động "man rợn" một lúc sẽ dần giảm cấp man rợn. Krampus cần 3 lần từ Gậy Băng để bị đóng băng và 1 phát từ Tiêu Mê để làm cho ngủ. Khi bị giết, Krampus sẽ làm rớt 2 mảnh Than, 1 Thịt Quái và rất hiếm khi rơi ra Túi Krampus. Hành Vi Krampus di chuyển khá nhanh và gây ra lực sát thương bằng 50. Krampus cũng hành xử như Gà Tây khi tiếp cận. Nó sẽ phá Rương để lấy vật dụng trong đó và nhặt hầu hết những đồ vật năm trên mặt đất gấn người chơi, bao gồm cả Ba Lô. Nó sẽ tiếp tục chạy quanh người chơi cho đến khi không còn vật dụng nào còn trên màn hình. Nó sẽ biến mất vào túi của mình nếu người chơi không nhanh chóng giết nó. Krampus sẽ không ăn cắp Mắt Xương, Lucy the Axe, Bật Lửa của Willow, Bông Hoa của Abigail, Pile o' Balloons, Cột Bói, hoặc các mảnh Đồ Gỗ (Đồ Vòng, Đồ Tay Quây, Đồ Hộp, Đồ Khoai Tây Kim Loại), nhưng vẫn lấy được nếu chúng nằm trong Ba Lô. Khi bị giết, Krampus sẽ rơi ra tất cả vật hắn đã cắp, cùng với một Thịt Quái và hai mảnh Than. Có 1% tỉ lệ sẽ rơi ra Túi Krampus, có tác dụng tương tự Ba Lô, có mười bốn ô đựng vật dụng, so với 8 ô của Ba Lô, và không làm chậm người chơi như Cặp Da Lợn. Sự Man Rợn Mỗi khi người chơi đạt đến một ngưỡng của sự man rợn (một con số ngẫu nhiên giữa 31 và 50), Krampus sẽ xuất hiện. Một hoặc hai Krampi có thể xuất hiện cũng lúc sau ngày 50, và hai hoặc ba sau ngày 90. Sau khi Krampus xuất hiện, cấp man rợn sẽ trở về 0. Cứ mỗi lúc người chơi kiềm chế (bằng ⅛ ngày) sẽ giảm 1 điểm man rợn, nghĩa là người chơi có thể giảm 8 điểm man rợn của mình bằng cách không tấn công bất cứ sinh vật vô tội nào trong một ngày. Điều đáng lưu ý là đốt cháy các sinh vật sẽ không tăng cấp man rợn của người chơi. Điều này là do đám cháy mới được xem là yếu tố giết hại. Cũng tương tự như Bẫy Răng, Bom Ong, Thuốc Nổ, và Nhớt Sên Rùa, vì chúng được xem là thiên tai. Cách Giết * Một trong những các đơn giản nhất để giết Krampus là dụ đến Làng Lợn. Những con Lợn sẽ tự động tấn công nó. *Người chơi có thể tự tay giết Krampus, dùng vũ khí tầm xa như Boomerang hay Tiêu Thổi để tấn công từ xa và làm nó giận dữ (giống như Voi Túi). ** Hoặc dùng Tiêu Mê hoặc Sáo Thần rồi cận chiến bằng Giáo hoặc Chày Gai Xúc Tua. * Nếu người chơi tiếp tục tăng điểm man rợn, có thể đặt bẫy trước khi Krampus đến. Để vào Rương vài món đồ linh tinh rồi đặt Bom Ong xung quanh. Krampus sẽ vấp phải bẫy và bị giết bởi Ong khi tiếp cận Rương. Nếu không có bom người chơi có thể trực tiếp tấn công Krampus khi nó đang mải mê với cái Rương. * Thường cách khiến Krampi xuất hiện là nhiết nhiều Thỏ. Giết Thỏ chỉ tăng 1 điểm man rợn giúp người chơi kiểm soát được mức man rợn , and they can be carried to remote locations or Krampus traps. **Trong bản mở rộng ''Reign of Giants'', con Glommer khi bị giết sẽ triệu hồi Krampus ngay lập tức. * Để vào Rương nhiều Ong Sát Thủ là một cách hoàn hảo để bẫy Krampus. * Vài đồ có thể lấy lại được từ Krampus nếu nó bị một đám Ếch với những cái lưỡi tấn công rồi làm rớt đồ đã ăn cắp (nếu chúng không đủ sức giết Krampus). * Nếu dụ Krampus tới Ổ Chân Cao, con Chân Cao sẽ tấn công nó để bảo vệ lãnh thổ. Người chơi có thể về phe với Chân Cao khi nó không thay đổi mục tiêu tấn công cho tới khi kẻ xâm lược ban đầu bị giết hay rời đi. * Nếu ai đó muốn săn Túi Krampus, Gậy Lửa rất hiệu quả. Lửa tác động tới Krampus nhưng không tác động lên Túi Krampus. Các đồ thu được khác từ Krampus sẽ biến trành Tro, tuy nhiên chúng đều là những đồ thông dụng nên cũng không vấn đề gì. Dưới đây là số cú đánh để hạ gục Krampus ở tùy chọn mặc định. Đau Thời Tiết không xếp vào đây do tác dụng biến thiên của nó. Bên lề *Krampus là một sinh vật giống như con thú từ văn hóa dân gian của các nước Alpine, suy nghĩ để trừng phạt trẻ em xấu trong mùa Yule. Krampus được cho là chụp trẻ em đặc biệt nghịch ngợm trong túi của mình và mang chúng tới hang ổ của mình. Ngược Krampus 'đến Saint Nicholas được củng cố bởi Charcoal ông mang; truyền thống, trẻ em nghịch ngợm bị trừng phạt với than trong vớ của họ. *Krampus cũng có thể có một số tài liệu tham khảo cho các dê Scandinavian Yule, một truyền thống ngoại giáo cũ có nguồn gốc từ thần thoại Bắc Âu. Lưu ý rằng Krampus 'sừng giống như những người thân của một con dê rơm trang trí và trong truyền thống của Phần Lan, nam thanh niên sử dụng để mặc con dê làm bằng rơm (chú ý Krampus' con số) vào mùa Yule, trong lúc đi nhà này sang nhà đòi ăn và rượu. The Finnish version of Santa Claus vẫn có tên của những con dê Yule. *Krampus cũng xuất hiện tương tự như báo cáo của Jersey Devil, một con ngựa có cánh màu đỏ có sừng. Tuy nhiên, Krampus không có cánh và có một cái đuôi dày hơn nhiều so với một con ngựa, giống như một con kangaroo hoặc thằn lằn. Nó cũng tương tự như một chiến đấu của kangaroo "kickboxing", đứng trên đuôi của nó và đá với cả hai chân. *Krampus được thêm từ bản cập nhật Naughty and Nice. '' * Sau bản cập nhật ''Six Feet Under, ''Krampus được vẽ lại với đôi mắt màu trắng vào cái "miệng" màu tím. Lỗi * Tấn công Krampus lúc nó đang nhảy vào túi sẽ khiến nó tái xuất hiện và trở nên bất khả chiến bại. Nó không di chuyển và không giết được, tuy nhiên vẫn bị đông cứng và làm cho ngủ như thường. Thư viện Ảnh Krampus Escape.png|A Krampus escaping into its sack, taking all stolen items. Winter Krampus.png|New Krampus textures. File:Frozen Krampus.PNG|A frozen Krampus. Krampus Sleep.jpg|Sleeping Krampus. Dead Krampus.jpg|Dead Krampus. Krampus Tongue.jpg|Krampus intimidates the player by sticking out his long black tongue. Krampus Attack.jpg|When attacking, Krampus stands up on its tail and hits with both legs like a kangaroo. Naughty and Nice.jpg|Krampus in the ''Naughty and Nice poster. en:Krampus Thể_loại:Sinh Vật Trung Lập Thể_loại:Lối Chơi Thể_loại:Sống Ngày